A Merry Marauder Christmas
by straightAndFast
Summary: marauder era. Lily, Abbi, and Victoria were spending the holidays at the Whitt Estate, which just happens to be next to the Potter Manor. i know, extremely cliched LExJP, SBxOC, RLxOC.


sarcastic psh. of course I own Harry Potter! I also invented the lightbulb and microwave popcorn.

"Lily Marie Evans! Get your lazy arse out of bed; the train leaves in one hour!"

I could tell that this was my best friend, Victoria Whitt, with out even opening my eyes. Victoria had long, shiny, blonde hair and light, light blue eyes. You know her; she's the one who's always in the corner reading a book, unless we drag her out of her precious corner and burn the sacred book so that she'll finally talk and be loud. Okay, so I exagerrated. A little. Okay, a lot. I shared my dormitory with her and my other best friend, Abbi Tyne. You know her too; the one who doesn't know the word "rules" and has purple hair and eyes, via totally complicated magic, which she knows how to do because she is a super-genious. My best friends. You probably know me too; red hair, green eyes, good at potions, Head Girl, blah blah blah. 

Then it hit me.

"The _what _leaves in one hour!" I yelled flying out of bed. Abbi came bursting out of the bathroom, her purple hair in a towel. I begun to throw anything I could find into my trunk. Twenty five minutes later, we came running down the stairs, only to crash into three out of four Marauders. I'm sure you know them too, Remus, nerd, Sirius, incredibly good-looking menace to society, James, Quidditch captian and Head Boy. Peter had slept in late and was staying at Hogwarts over the break anyway to do some extra credit work. The six of us ran out of the door and I rolled my eyes as I heard James mutter, "Always knew you'd fall for me, Lily." When we finally made it onto the train, there was only one compartment left. This would be bareable because James had recently deflated his head.

After quite sometime, Sirius asked a very random question.

"Lily, what's your prefrence, dog or stag?"

"Well, dog," said Victoria, putting her book away. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know," I said. "I think deer are beautiful."

"So very beautiful. Especially when you can hang Christmas ornaments on the antlers of the head on the wall. And the eyes follow you!"

Sirius found Victoria's comment amusing while James seemed disgusted.

"At least deer don't go around chasing their own tails or scratching off fleas."

"Lily, why so mean to man's beloved best friend?" said Sirius in a small voice.

"No one's asked my opinion!" Abbi yelled, joining the conversation. 

"What would you perfer, Abbi, stag or dog?" said Remus, looking up from his book.

"I don't know. Neither. Something more...dangerous."

"Like a werewolf?" burst Sirius.

"Yes, I suppose so," she said, laughing.

"Perfect!" Sirius shouted, punching the air and exchainging a high five with James. Remus rolled his eyes. I could tell that Victoria and Abbi were just as confused as I was. Of course, with Abbi, this would not last long

"I don't get it, so we're going to talk about something else." 

"And what would you suggest, Tyne?"

"Well, Black, how about a game of truth or dare?"

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and since it was her idea, Abbi started.

"Remus, truth or dare?"

"I would have to say dare."

"I dare you to shove that book in your bag and leave it and all the others there for all of winter break!"

"Very well. Sirius?"

"You have to ask, Moony?"

"I dare you to remain silent for the rest of the train ride; unless completly nessecary."

"What?"

"No, silent."

"I can talk to ask the question. Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare." There were somethings I didn't want the marauders to know. 

"Kiss Prongs."

"Who?" I had to stall, even if I knew who Prongs was.

"Me," James said quietly. What? Quietly? Was this the same James Potter who I had known for seven years? 

"Oh." Very smooth, Lily, very smooth. Abbi! Vee! If you do not stop your giggling this instant I'll... I'll... apparently, stutter at you. "Well, it doesn't have to be on the mouth... On the cheek..." I leaned foward across the compartment. Our cheeks were almost touching, when two hands were gripping the side of my head, practically smashing our faces together. I almost screamed, but didn't. Instead, I used the heel of my shoe to kick him in the shin. "POTTER! What the bloody hell was that?"

"Sorry... Couldn't resist..." He was leaning back in his seat, looking out of the window. Before I could respond, Abbi and Victoria had each grabbed one of my elbows and forced me to sit between them. "Oh, it's my turn isn't it? Vee?"

"Truth."

"If you could snog a marauder, which would it be?" 

Abbi and I already knew the answer. we had been trying to get Victoria to tell Sirius since third year. We were pretty sure he liked her too. 

She mumbled something inaudable and was greeted by a chourus of "What?"s. Abbi and I received death glares. "Sirius." She turned red to match her Gryffindor scarf. eyebrows raised and eyes widened as the train stopped to let the three of us off at the Whitt Estate. Vee dragged us out of the room and into the hall. 

When we got inside, she looked -excited? -scared? -near tears? You can never tell with her. 

"Did you see his face?" she screamed. 

"Vee, are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey, I never got dared. Vee it's your turn, dare me!" said Abbi.

"Kiss the first person you see under the mistle toe, unless it's Sirius."

"That's easy enough."

I looked out the window overr the kitchen sink. Three oh so familiar people were going into the front door.

"Victoria..."

"Yes, Lily?"

"Why, dare I ask, are James, Sirius, and Remus next door to us?"

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked nervously. "That's the Potter Manor." 


End file.
